


serendipity

by Aloebear



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Modern Royalty, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Requited Unrequited Love, Romance, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloebear/pseuds/Aloebear
Summary: Oh hello there! This is my first official story I've ever written so I hope you enjoy it! I'll try my hardest to update when I can! Please enjoy! (Dedicated to the twitter moots :) )
Relationships: Diana Barry/Jerry Baynard, Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hello there! This is my first official story I've ever written so I hope you enjoy it! I'll try my hardest to update when I can! Please enjoy! (Dedicated to the twitter moots :) )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne Shirley-Cuthbert is your normal nineteen year old. She is on the verge of freedom, becoming a college student, and beginning a new chapter in her life. Except for one thing, she's the heir to the throne of Avonlea. (With the bonus of an undercover online account). What will she do when she is forced to marry someone she barely knows, and someone new comes along?
> 
> Or: Anne is the future queen of Avonlea and Gilbert is just as confused as ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to twitter moots :) Also big thanks to Wynnter for helping me write all of this :)

‘Long Live the Queen’....the chanting drummed through head for years. 

The kingdom of Avonlea stretches across the lavish Prince Edward Island. Its well established and has always been ahead of its surrounding nations. Everyone is allowed to live and love freely. The Cuthbert family rules Avonlea with pride and progression for centuries. However, the successors to the throne have decreased in the last few years. Therefore, Anne Shirley was adopted at the age of nine. Her life has never been the same. She was groomed to be the most poised, brilliant, and the best leader Avonlea has ever seen. 

Many girls dream of becoming royalty when they are older. But behind all of the glamour, there is no freedom. Rules and regulations were a constant reminder that Anne was not a young girl in her town orphanage. Her hair was now always neatly curled. Her nails were always manicured. She must wear nice (though uncomfortable) clothes on her walks, meetings, and even for her slumber. It took many years for Anne to beg Marilla to wear jeans on her free days. 

It was all a struggle, truly. Especially since her time to marry was upon her. 

Technically, she didn’t have to marry anyone. A few decades ago, a law was passed that if a woman was a successor, she could rule on her own. However, it was heavily implied that marriage would help the royal lineage continue. 

The pressure of it all is growing as she has to attend to her studies, finding a husband, keeping Marilla and her people happy, and planning her coronation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I hope you like the idea of the story so far :') Feel free to leave a comment of what you think I'd love to hear it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! Feel free to write a comment and tell me your thoughts! I hope you enjoy this Prologue :) Now on to the actual story!


End file.
